


Tsukishima Bottom Oneshots : Everybody loves Tsukki

by the_schoolhouse_of_stationery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Closets, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Everybody loves Tsukishima, F/M, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Training Camp, Tsukishima Harem, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schoolhouse_of_stationery/pseuds/the_schoolhouse_of_stationery
Summary: These are random one-shots of Tsukishima x Haikyuu character. Some of them are platonic, others maybe not.I try to make each chapter have at least 1,000 words so, 🥳🥳If you have any requests, please do comment them down below.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei/Everybody, Tsukishima Kei/Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 104
Kudos: 282





	1. Stretching Out: Kageyama x Tsukishima

Kageyama and tsukishima are forced to stretch together.

It was the end of practice. Karasuno had just finished the last spiking drill and they were ready to pack-up and go home.

Well, they also had to stretch out before and neither Daichi nor Sugawara was going to let their baby crows leave the gym and get an unexpected cramp on the way home.

“Cmon guys! Let’s switch up partners this time.” Sugawara called out, making the team groan.

“Now now, We always pick the same partners to stretch, just find someone new this time,” Daichi said, and the team shuffled around to pick their partners.

After fumbling around, they were finally in their pairs.

“Wait, why am I with the king?” Tsukishima asked, furrowing his eyebrows

“I could ask the same thing” Kageyama mumbled.

“You probably could if you had my IQ.” Tsukishima shot back, making Kageyama snarl

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh right, you don’t know what IQ stands for. Shall I explain?” Tsukishima snickered

“Break it up the two of you. It won’t be so bad, right?.” Sugawara said, looking at the two of them

“Yeah, Tsukki, it won’t be that bad right?” Yamaguchi said as Hinata nodded his head in agreement.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen Tsukki”

“Just a few stretches and you both can go back to hating each other” Dachi chuckled

“Who said I was going to stop hating him when we stretch?” Tsukishima mumbled, earning a disapproving look from Sugawara

“Fine, Fine,” Tsukishima said, grabbing Kageyama’s arm to take him to a spot in the gym

“St-Stop pulling my arm-” Kageyama huffed. Tsukishima let him go once he found a good spot to stretch. He sat down and Kageyama blinked.

“Are you going to help me or should I help his highness first? You are royalty after all.” Tsukishima said, making Kageyama glare at him as he bent down to help Tsukishima.

“Me first.”

“As you wish your highness.” Tsukishima smirked as Kageyama groaned

Tsukishima’s fingers were very delicate and slim and they moved Kageyama’s hands lightly. It was… kinda comforting.

“Ah- Nuff, knife, nice,” Kageyama mumbled as Tsukishima’s fingers trailed along his shoulder blade to press down.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes in annoyance

“Shut up.” Kageyama said

“Should we stretch out your legs now?” Tsukishima said, moving around. 

Kageyama hummed in agreement and Tsukishima pushed his leg up and started to count. Tsukishima lifted it up just enough for his legs to stretch out but not enough for it to hurt. Hinata never knew how much pressure to put so it was nice to stretch with someone who knew what to do.

“You don’t look like the type of person to know how to do this.” Kageyama said, voicing his thoughts out

“Well, my older brother played volleyball too, so we often stretched together when we went out to play together.” Tsukishima said, not looking at Kageyama in the face. 

This information made Kageyama’s ears perk up. Tsukishima let go of his left leg and went for the right one. 

“What position does he play? What school did he go to? Does he still play? How long-” Kageyama started asking before Tsukishima locked eyes with him and glared and then insisted that Kageyama should shut up.

After a few more stretches, Tsukishima began to talk.

“Ace. He’s been playing since elementary I’m I think. Don’t ask anything else.”

“Oh.” Kageyama whispered. Tsukishima let go of his legs and tapped Kageyama’s shoes, signifying he was done.

Kageyama stood up and they switched positions.

“Don’t press too hard, King.” 

“I know what to do.” Kageyama spat

“Sure.”

They started with just light stretches for Tsukishima’s arms. Tsukishima relaxed into the king’s arms. It felt nice, to say the least. 

“I’m doing it correctly, I’m guessing.”

“Shut up.”

Then came Tsukishima’s legs.

Tsukishima had long pale legs, yes, this Kageyama knew. But what he didn’t know was how sensitive they were.

“Ack- Wai-Wait” Tsukishima gasped as Kageyama squeezed his calf lightly. Kageyama raised his eyebrow at the sudden sounds that left Tsukishima’s mouth

“What?” Kageyama asked, rolling his eyes

“Don’t press too hard, I already told you.” Tsukishima huffed

“I heard you the first time.” Kageyama grumbled

“Clearly you didn’t if you’re still doing it.” Tsukishima scoffed

“I’m not even pressing that hard.” Kageyama said

“To me you are.” Tsukishima spat

“Fine, whatever.”

Kageyama pressed a little lighter, and Tsukishima twitched slightly. He pressed again and Tsukishima winced

“Are you… hurt?” Kageyama asked, looking at the taller male’s hurt expression

“What? No- Ouch! Hngh!” Tsukishima whimpered as Kageyama pressed down hard on his calf to test his theory. Tsukishima quickly covered his mouth and blushed as Kageyama stared in shock

“Get off me.” Tsukishima said, trying to push Kageyama away but Kageyama held grabbed his hand and looked into Tsukishima’s eyes

“I won’t hurt you, just let me pull out the knot.” Kageyama said

“That sounds rich coming out of your mouth.”

“Is that a yes?” Kageyama questioned

“...if you hurt me, i’m leaving.”

Kageyama went in a little softer this time, so tsukishima could relax. His head swarmed with thoughts that varied between ‘why are you doing this for him?” and “His legs look nice” along with “Go farther up his leg”

Kageyama shook his head and continued to try and pull out the knot. He noticed that Tsukishima’s eyes were closed and his brows were knitted. Kageyama tried going farther up his leg to try and ease the pain, but Tsukishima gave a quiet high pitched moan when he did.

Cute.. Kageyama thought as he pressed down on Tsukishima’s thigh harder

“K-King, You- Ah- Hgnn- W-wait Not-” Tsukishima moaned. He was red and he used one of his hands to try and cover his mouth. He looked ready to cry.

Personally, it was a beautiful sight to see. Kageyama watched the tall male whimper under him and he enjoyed the sounds that the blonde made until Sugawara came over and he snapped out of his thoughts and let go of the blonde underneath him. 

Tsukishima trembled and tried to regain his composure.

“Tsukishima, are you okay? Your face is red.” Sugawara said, looking at tsukishima worriedly, raising an eyebrow when he saw how close the two were

“I’m fine, I think that’s enough stretching for today though.” Tsukishima said, tapping Kageyama’s chest lightly, indicating for him to move. Kageyama moved back slowly and mumbled a quick sorry.

Tsukishima walked by Sugawara, and Yamaguchi caught up with him and they started talking again as they packed up. Sugawara looked back at Kageyama one more time before joining the rest of the team to pack up their things.

The next day, everyone including Tsukishma was surprised when after practice Kageyama asked Tsukishima if he wanted to stretch together again.


	2. Guess the team: Sakusa x Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- sakusa is in a corner. tsukishima decides to join him.

Sakusa isn’t a germaphobe. He just doesn’t appreciate germs, loud crowds- crowds in general actually, and he hates when people come close or just interact with him in general because being in contact with the human race is a disaster waiting to happen.

So no, Sakusa isn’t a germaphobe. 

You wanna know why?

Because he plays volleyball, and volleyball means touching a ball that has been touched by many others, strangers sometimes in fact.

But other than being on the court, stay away was a rule that Sakusa kept, therefore being the reason he was in a corner at nationals while other volleyball players were interacting.

Sakusa looked at his cousin as he talked to the setter- Tobio Kageyama.

Sakusa really thought that Kageyama was a liar. How could someone from that trash of a team block the legendary Ushijima Wakatoshi spike? He just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact- no the lie.

Sakusa definitely wasn’t scared that that person would block his spike. He was above Ushijima in ace rankings after all. Plus, Kageyama didn’t even give him a name so it couldn’t be true.

Sakusa was snapped out of his thoughts as the number 5 ace- Bokuto Kotarou called out a name and waved his hands frantically. Sakusa looked at Bokuto’s setter in sympathy. How on earth does one take care of that wild owl?

Sakusa noticed that the person that Bokuto was calling out to was trying to avoid contact. 

The male’s eyes looked a little longer than usual. Usually, one glance would make him satisfied when it came to observing others. He wasn’t normally interested in the other people who were included in the human race but this one- 

Tall, Blonde fluffy hair, golden eyes, black glasses. 

The blonde looked very pretty, this, Sakusa could admit. Actually, he looked stunning. Sakusa’s eyes were about to look down to the floor, trying to resist the urge of looking at the male any longer. 

That attempt went out the door as he looked down and saw the pale long legs that were owned by the blonde. 

_Holy- those legs should be illegal._

The blonde’s legs went on forever, and they were so pale and looked so smooth-

Wait, no. Sakusa Kyoomi is not interested in the human race and the germs they provide

_I wouldn’t mind gaining germs from him if it meant that he would come closer_

Okay, Sakusa is excusing himself right now to jump off a roof in punishment for that thought. 

How do Bakuto and that blonde know each other? They aren’t wearing the same uniform so they aren’t on the same team. What team does he belong to? How can I make him come over here? Sakusa thought as he looked back up to the blonde’s face.

Someone might have listened to his last question because the blonde- the blonde was coming over to him. To his corner. 

Sakusa sucked in his breath but it might have looked a little weird considering the fact he was wearing a mask.

The blonde spoke.

“Do you mind if I hang out here? There’s an owl who’s looking for me and I don’t feel like interacting with him at the moment.” 

His voice was smooth like honey and Sakusa held onto every syllable and letter that came out of the blonde’s pink, smooth lips.

Sakusa looked at the blonde for a split second before realizing he had to respond back

“Sure. I don’t mind.” He said, internally congratulating himself for not stuttering

“Really? You look like the type of person who doesn’t like company or just people in general.” The blonde said, raising an eyebrow

Sakusa just looked at him and the tall blonde just shrugged at he leaned back onto the wall right next to Sakusa.

“Sakusa. Sakusa Kyoomi.” Sakusa mumbled into his mask

“ I’m Tsukishima Kei, but I’m guessing you already know the first part of my last name, considering the amount of time that owl has been screaming it.” Tsukishima said, his lips quivering into a very small smile that lasted a second.

“Oh, I wasn’t listening very closely to the crowd.” Sakusa said

“I see.”

They paused and looked to the other teams in silence.

“What team do you belong to?” Tsukishima asked

“Itachiyama.” Sakusa said

“The one that has a high chance of winning nationals?” Tsukishima asked as he looked to Sakusa

“That’s the one. You?”

“I cannot provide that information to you.” Tsukishima smirked

So the blonde liked to tease.

“And why not?” Sakusa asked, moving his head closer to the blonde

Tsukishima smiled and lightly tapped the dark hair males shoulder. Sakusa flinched but didn’t comment on the sudden contact. In fact, he wished that the blonde put his hand on his shoulder longer.

“We’re strangers to each other. I can’t let the supposed person on the Itachiyama team stop by my game match or even my school, now can I?” Tsukishima smirked

“Why would I?” Sakusa asked, genuinely interested in any excuse that the blonde could come up with

The blonde just looked at him as if he was the stupidest person alive

“To get a better look at my legs.” Tsukishima said plainly

Sakusa choked. Tsukishima laughed

His laugh was light and airy but came out his mouth so beautifully and the plump pink lips curved up into the most beautiful smile Sakusa has ever seen

Sakusa’s cheeks were an unmistakable pink. 

“Do you have another mask?” Tsukishima said, after his laughter died down

“I do. Can I give it to you in exchange for your school name?” Sakusa asked, taking out the mask

Tsukishima grabbed it and put it on. “No you may not. Thanks for the mask, though.”

Sakusa looked at the blonde in shock before chuckling and shaking his head in amusement

“What’s funny?” 

“Nothing.”

“Sure.” Tsukishima mumbled, rolling his eyes

The silence went on for a few more seconds before Sakusa spoke up.

“Kageyama’s looking at you weirdly.” 

“Oh? You know the King?” Tsukshima said as he looked over the dark-blue haired male who was in fact, looking at him in shock along with another boy who was wearing the same uniform as Sakusa

“We went to the same training camp just a few weeks ago.” Sakusa replied

“So you’re a pretty good player yourself?” Tsukishima said questioningly, staring at Sakusa

“Number two ace in japan.” Sakusa said, chuckling as Tsukishims coughed in shock

“....I look forward to blocking your spike then.” Tsukishima said, lifting up his glasses slightly as they fell down his face

“I look forward to seeing you try.” 

Tsukishima pulled down the black mask and gave Sakusa a small smile. He leaned in closer to Sakusa and pulled down Sakusa’s mask

Sakusa held his breath.

“You look good without the mask.” Tsukishima noted, making Sakusa blush. 

Oh god, his fingers. Sakusa resisted the urge to wrap his hand around the blonde’s slim waist and kissing him like his life depended on it. 

_Oh, that waist would look so cute arched beneath me._

“Your number. I want it.” Sakusa said, holding onto the boy’s wrist

“You don’t even know where I go to school, handsome.” Tsukishima smiled innocently

“I do know that I want to kiss you badly.” Sakusa mumbled, making Tsukishima’s eyes widen and he saw how the pink hue of blush spread across the tall boy’s face.

Tsukishima tapped Sakusa’s hand lightly and Sakusa let go of him.

Sakusa internally kicked himself.

_Too soon, idiot. You don’t even know if he likes boys._

Tsukishima paused and stepped back. Sakusa frowned.

“....Two days.” Tsukishima said

“What?” Sakusa asked confused

“I’m giving you two days to figure out what school I go to.” Tsukishima said, looking into Sakusa’s eyes

“And if I do?” 

“You’ll get more than just my number.” Tsukishima smiled. Sakusa’s eyes widened and Tsukishima turned around and left.

As he left, he saw how Bokuto wrapped his hands around Tsukshima’s neck and started to annoy the blonde. Another male with rooster-like hair wearing a Nekoma jersey started talking to the blonde too.

Sakusa kept staring at the blonde until Kageyama and his cousin came over to him.

“What was that?” his cousin asked “I thought you hated people?”

“That means you and Tsukishima would be the same.” Kageyama grumbled

“Meaning what, Kageyama?” Sakusa asked

“Saltyshima is always being mean and salty.” Kageyama replied back

“You guys know each other?” Sakusa asked, his eyes widening

Kageyama nodded “He's the one I was talking to you about."

Sakusa raised an eyebrow. "You've never mentioned anyone tall, blonde and pretty."

Kageyama gagged while his cousin looked surprised and amused

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that. Anyways, he's the one who blocked Ushijima." Kageyama said, looking back to the blonde

"Wait. HE'S The one who blocked Ushijima?" Sakusa said

"Yes." Kageyama said

"Quite the catch you got there." His cousin said, wiggling his eyebrows

"So, Tsukishima's on your team?" Sakusa asked, ignoring his cousin

"What about it?" Kageyama asked, tilting his head.

“I guess i’m getting his number after all.”

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Thanks for tuning in.
> 
> Love you.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment down below!
> 
> -the schoolhouse of stationery


	3. Pierce it: Karasuno x Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Nishinoya is scared of getting piercings. Tsukishima laughs.
> 
> It's really just Tsukishima with Noya and The Karasuno team but- you know what just read it, please.
> 
> bye bye :)
> 
> this is really short-

“Bro, for real?”

“That’s so cool, Noya-senpai! You should do it!”

Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama were the first ones to reach the volleyball club this morning. They went into the room so that they could change.

Nishinoya was telling the 3 boys about how he wanted piercings. Hinata was jumping up and down while Tanaka was patting Nishinoya’s back and Kageyama was just changing, just listening in on the conversation.

“I know right? They have so many earrings, they even have a thunderbolt! I really want to go!” Nishinoya said, jumping up and down with Hinata.

“I wouldn’t advise you to pierce them” Kageyama said, putting on new socks

“Haah?? Why?” Nishinoya asked

“I have an older sister. She said piercing ears hurt like hell.” Kageyama shrugged

“Yeah! My little sister Natsu complained about her ears the whole night when she got her first piercings.” Hinata said, his voice not matching his voice.

“Wait- What?” Nishinoya said frowning

“Oh Saeko said something about it hurting when they pierce it, but I wasn't really listening. If they hurt, how come she has so many?” Tanaka said, rolling his eyes

“Aww man, I don't want my ears to hurt.” Nishinoya grumbled

“Just think it over before you do. Or don’t.” Kageyama said, packing his bag, heading out

“Kageyama! Noya-senpai is cool! Of course, he’ll get them done! Wait- Don’t close the door on me!” Hinata said, running out of the changing room

Nishinoya sighed as he practiced. The team noticed that their Guardian Deity wasn’t in the best mood but decided not to say anything until volleyball practice was over.

Once Daichi and coach Ukai deemed that practice was over, Hinata ran over to Nishinoya and apologized. He pulled Kageyama along with him as Kageyama yelled at him for doing so

“Sorry, Noya-san! We didn’t know that it would make you sad!” Hinata said, tugging at Kageyama to say sorry. Kageyama mumbled a sorry as the rest of the team went over to join the conversation

“Why are you guys apologizing to Noya-san?” Yamaguchi said, as he and Tsukishima walked over. Tsukishima had a bored look on his face. 

“Oh, did you guys make Noya mad?” Suga asked, walking over with Daichi and Asahi

“No, noya wanted to get piercings and we all told him stuff about how it hurts like-” Tanaka said, before he got interrupted with someone’s laugh

The laugh was sweet like honey and something about it made the rest of the team swoon and blush. When the team turned to find the owner of the luscious voice, it was-

Tsukishima Kei.

The Karasuno team had never even seen Tsukishima genuinely smile, let alone full-on laugh. Tsukishima had somewhat long hair and he tucked it behind his ear while he laughed making the team blush even more.

Most of the team looked at Tsukishima wide-eyed as he continued to laugh. His lips spread out, leaving his perfect set of white teeth on display. Tears came to his eyes, making his golden eyes sparkle and glossy. His nose scrunched up in an attempt to stop laughing but it didn’t work, it just looked really cute.

Just looking at tsukishima in that moment made the team smile (Suga and Daichi especially- that’s their son !!). 

When his laughter died down, a big grin on his face was still evident and remaining. He took off his glasses to wipe his eyes a bit and he didn’t put them back on. He blinked a couple of times before realizing that the whole team was looking at him in shock.

Tsukishima coughed a bit and tried to go back to his regular expressionless face but he failed miserably. Suga noticed this, and with a smile on his face, he spoke up.

“What are you laughing about, Tsukishima?” Suga asked smiling warmly, looking at the blonde male with adoring eyes

“I- That was so pathetic. So the chibi is scared to get piercings?” Tsukishima snickered, raising his eyebrow

Ah. Just when they thought Tsukishima had gone soft.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY STINGYSHIMAAAAA” tanaka growled, hinata behind yelling “yeah, yeah!”

Daichi and Sugawara held back the three boys as Tsukshima rolled his eyes

“You’re afraid of it hurting? Just get it done on a whim. Aren’t you always doing those stupid rolling thunders? Aren't you afraid of getting hurt then?” Tsukishima asked with a frown, his head tilting to the side

“Ah, Tsukishima’s got a point there.” Suga sighed

“But you can’t talk, Tsukishima! You haven’t gotten a piercing before!” hinata said, noya and tanaka high-fiving hinata for countering back with something smart

“Actually-” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima growled

“Gomen Tsukki” Yamaguchi winced

“Wait- Tsukishima, do you have piercings?” Daichi asked

Tsukishima sighed. “No, I dont.”’

“Don’t be shy, Tsukki! Show them!” Yamaguchi said, smiling

“Wait- Tsukishima you actually have piercings?” Hinata beamed

The team asked to see for a good 3 minutes until Tsukishima gave up and used the hair tie on his wrist to hold up his hair.

There, 4 piercings. One industrial on his left ear, two regular piercings on both sides and one piercing that was on the right side of his ear, only slightly higher that the regular piercing he had on the right ear.

“WHAT IN THE WORLD-” Tanaka screamed

“Tanaka please lower your voice…” Asahi mumbled

“This is so cool, Tsukishima!” sugawara said, reaching up to touch the diamonds on Tsukishima’s ears

“Is that why you grew out your hair?” Daichi asked

Tsukishima hummed and a faint blush was on his cheeks due to the attention

“When did you get them done?”Kageyama asked

“Maybe 5 months ago. The lower they are, the less it hurts. When I got my industrial, it hurts really badly.” Tsukishima said in a low voice

“Why did you get them done?” Hinata asked, the rest of the team also wanting to know why.

Tsukishima shrugged. “The first two on the bottom of my ears were just because I was bored. So I went out and got them.”

“That’s the reason why? Are you seriously telling us you got them just because?” Daichi said, eyes wide

“Wait- I thought Tsukishima was the most rational 1st year.” Asahi laughed

“What’s that supposed to mean?” hinata huffed

“Boke! You can’t argue with that. You’re dumb.” Kageyama said

“And you’re not?”

The rest of the team went to go pull apart the two males while Tsukishima pulled noya back

“Are you going to get them or not, chibi?” Tsukishima asked, ignoring the duo that was currently fighting.

“Ah- does it really hurt that bad?”

“That’s for you to find out.” Tsukishima said, walking away to pack his bag

_two days later.._

“Noya! You actually got them done!”

“Yeah! Tsukishima recommended a shop that makes sure it barely hurts!”

“Aww, Look at the little crow being soft!”

“It’s only because I didn’t want to hear complaints about how I persuaded chibi to pierce them and then it turned out to be a horrible experience.”

“Softieeee”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Gomen Tsukki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Love you.
> 
> -the schoolhouse of stationery


	4. Cough, Cough: Karasuno x Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Tsukishima is sick. The Karasuno team comes to his house with meat buns
> 
> Um- I forgot to add dialogue for the rest of the second years and Asahi.... let's pretend like I did :)

“Hey, Akiteru-san! Where’s Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked as he entered the Tsukishima home like every morning. Usually, Tsukishima’s older brother, Akiteru, was off at work or volleyball practice, but today he was at home which was weird. 

“Ah, Tadashi-kun! Kei can’t make it to school today, he’s sick. He’s in his room if you want to see him, but don’t go too close, you have school.” Akiteru said, worrying for the green-haired male

“Oh, I’ll just tell him goodbye and I'll bring today's notes over after school. Wait, is that why you’re at home today?” Yamaguchi asked, taking off his school bag and putting it on the floor. Yamaguchi went into the kitchen and started to get things from the kitchen to make breakfast.

Yamaguchi came over often and Tsukishima visited him as well so they were practically brothers. They both had indoor shoes at each other’s houses and Tsukishima’s mom practically treated Yamaguchi like a son, vice versa for Yamaguchi’s mom and Tsukishima.

“That’s right. Mom went to work early so I came over to take care of him, but I have work in the afternoon so i’ll have to leave him at home.” Akiteru sighed, sitting on the kitchen island, watching Yamaguchi cook breakfast

“I can take care of him after school. I’m sure our coach will understand.” Yamaguchi grinned as he started the rice cooker. “How many eggs?” 

“2, thanks. I’m feeling pretty bad right now, you're the guest, yet you’re cooking breakfast.” Akiteru said, amused

“I’m pretty sure we left the guest label when I stayed over here so long that my mom almost called the police saying that I was missing” Yamaguchi laughed, remembering that memory from when he and Tsukki were 10.

“Man, time goes by fast. One moment Tsukki is playing with dinosaurs, the next moment, they are only on his shelf.” Akiteru said, giggling

“He still looks at them the same way.” Yamaguchi pointed out.

“I’m sure he does. Thanks, Yamaguchi.” Akiteru said as Yamaguchi gave him breakfast.

“I’ll go eat with Tsuki, and leave for school.” Yamaguchi stated as he got 2 bowls and went upstairs

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whispered as he knocked on the door

Yamaguchi heard a groan and used that as an invitation to come inside

There, was Tsukishima Kei, all curled up in bed, with a tissue box on his nightstand along with his glasses.

“Who’s there?” Tsukishima mumbled, stirring the blankets to get a better look that the person who had just entered his room

“It’s Yamaguchi. I made breakfast. Akiteru-san is downstairs and your mom left for work. Akiteru-san will leave in the afternoon so i’ll come by when he leaves.” Yamaguchi said softly, knowing the type of person Tsukishima was when he was sick.

Tsukishima whined. Yamaguchi forced himself not to squeal at the sound. Tsukishima was so soft and adorable when he was sick. It’s like he was a different person.

“Yama-kun. My head- m-my” Tsukishima whined, curling back up into the 7 blankets he had.

“Maybe you should take medicine?” Yamaguchi suggested, earning a glare from Tsukishima

Yamaguchi giggled. “Oh, c’mon Tsukki. How are you supposed to get better?”

“By staying in bed like this.” Tsukishima said firmly

“Now now Tsukki, take your medicine.” Yamaguchi teased, although he was serious about Tsukishima taking his medicine

“No!” Tsukishima screeched like a little kid, covering himself back inside the covers

“Kei.” Yamaguchi said warningly, making Tsukishima flinch under that covers. “No strawberry shortcake for people who don’t take their medicine.” 

“Strawberry Shortcake?” Tsukishima said excitedly, taking a few covers off his head. Yamaguchi saw the sparkles in his eyes

“Mhm. I’ll bring Strawberry Shortcake over just for you after school if Akiteru confirms you drank your medicine when I come back.” Yamaguchi said, looking at how Tsukishima scrunched his nose, thinking about the deal.

_So cute._

“Hmph! You better get here quick.” Tsukishima huffed, as he crossed his arms and look away, making Yamaguchi laugh

“Okay, Okay. Eat your breakfast. I’ll be back soon, okay?” 

“..fine.”

“He’s sick?” Hinata asked, looking at Yamaguchi

“Mhm. His brother can’t take care of him during the afternoon so I have to go.” Yamaguchi told Hinata as they walked to the VolleyBall Gym together.

When they reached the gym, the team was already there and they were gathered around the gym

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked once they reached the club

“Coach can’t make it today so practice is canceled.” Daichi said, looking at the two boys who just arrived

“Where’s Tsukishima?” Suga asked, looking around for the tall blonde

“This is great, Yamaguchi! Now you can get there earlier!” Hinata exclaimed

“Get where, Boke?” Kageyama asked to Hinata but, looking at Yamaguchi

“Tsukishima’s sick.” Hinata said

“His brother can’t take care of him in the afternoon and his mom is at work so i’m going over.” Yamaguchi said, looking at the time

“Poor Tsukishima” Suga said, mom mode on

“I didn’t know smart people could get sick.” Tanaka said, making Nishinoya snicker. Daichi flicked both of their heads and they winced and said sorry

“Can we come along?” Suga asked

“Yeah! I wanna see Stingyshima!” Hinata said

“We can bring him meat buns!” Nishinoya and Tanaka said

“I-I don’t see why not. Tsukishima might be grumpy about it for a few minutes but I'm sure he’ll enjoy your company.” Yamaguchi stuttered.

“Let’s stop by the store to buy meat buns then.” Daichi advised 

“Strawberry Shortcake too.” Yamaguchi added

“Why would we need-”

“Shut up Boke”

“Tsukishima! I’m back with your cake!” Yamaguchi said as he went inside with the team.

“Pardon for the intrusion!” The team shouted as they walked inside. Tsukishima’s home was pretty big. Yamaguchi told them to sit in the living room as he went into the kitchen.

“You come here often, don’t you, Yamaguchi?” Sugawara said softly, smiling when Yamaguchi responded with a yes

The team heard small footsteps coming from upstairs that were walking downstairs. With every step, there came a small whine and sniffle

“Is that tsukishima?” Noya asked

“No way, that sounds like a girl.” Kageyama replied

It was in fact, Tsukishima. He was wearing the cutest dinosaur pajamas that were too big for him so he rolled the legs. It was surprising that the pajamas were too big on him considering his height, but it looked really large on him because of his thin frame. He had no glasses on, making the team noticed how large Tsukishima’s eyes actually were. His hair was fluffier than normal (he hadn’t brushed it). He had a light blue blanket in his arm and his socks were light blue as well.

He looked...cute. Really cute.

“Yama-kun?” Tsukishima asked softly as he walked into the living room. Once he took sight of his teammates his eyebrow raised but then he scrunched his nose and spoke up.

“Why… are you guys here?” Tsukishima yawned, rubbing his eyes

“Oh, tsukishima, you look so cute in that! Are you feeling any better?” Sugawara asked, standing up and going over to touch Tsukishima’s forehead. Tsukishima sighed and smiled as he felt the cool hand touch his forehead

“Your temperature is still high, but nothing a good night’s sleep can’t fix, right?” Sugawara smiled

“Mhm… Thanks… Suga-chan…” tsukishima said sleepily. Sugawara blushed and his hand was left on Tsukishima a little longer than intended

“We brought you meat buns, Tsukishima!” Hinata proudly said, bouncing up to hand Tsukishima the bag.

Tsukishima warmly smiled at Hinata and the short male felt his face flush. “Wh-What’s with that smile?” Hinata said, a little too loud making Tsukishima giggle

“Tsukishima, how are you? Practice was canceled and Yamaguchi told us you were sick so we decided to pay you a visit.” Daichi said, looking at the blonde

“My head hurts and my nose is runny. I was coughing a lot earlier today but it’s died down.” Tsukishima explained, whining when Sugawara pulled his hand away

“That was such a cute sound!” Sugawara blushed, caressing Tsukishima’s cheek for a second before pulling away again

“Where’s Yama-kun?” tsukishima asked

“Yama-kun?” Hinata repeated in confusion

“Yamaguchi-kun. Where is he?” tsukishima restated, looking at Daichi confused with big glassy eyes

“H-he’s in the kitchen.” Daichi said, looking away from the blinding cuteness of the blonde.

“Oi. Aren’t you supposed to be taking medicine when you’re sick?” Kageyama said, furrowing his eyebrows

Tsukishima walked over to the couch with Kageyama and sat next to him. He put his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and hummed in agreement. 

“O-Oi! Don’t you have a bed? You’ll give me your germs” Kageyama protested, his cheeks red. 

“It’s not nice to deny sick people what they want, Yama-Yama.” Tsukishima mumbled into Kageyama’s neck, a yawn following his words.

Kageyama felt Tsukishima’s words on his neck and blushed even more

"Tsukishima! Give me a new nickname! it's not fair you only gave Kageyama and Suga one!" Hinata pouted

Tsukishima stayed silent for a moment before snuggling closer to Kageyama. "Sho-chan."

"Yay!" Hinata said, smiling.

"You shouldn't leave your upperclassmen without nicknames, Tsukishima!" Tanaka and Nishinoya said, slightly jealous

Tsukishima giggled into Kageyama's neck, making Kageyama stiffen and blush even more.

"How's Naka-chan? I'll just stick with Noya-chan for Nishinoya though since it sounds nice." Tsukishima said

"Alright!" Tanaka and Nishinoya said, Jumping up in the air

"And Dai-chan for Daichi." Tsukishima giggled. "It sounds like something a child would call you, Dai-chan." 

Daichi smiled as his cheeks reddened. 

“Hey, Tsukishima! Yamaguchi bought you Strawberry Shortcake!” Nishinoya said, jumping up and down, remembering the cake they had went out to buy

“I didn’t take you for the type of person who likes sweets.” Tanaka added

“Or dinosaurs.” Hinata added, making the team laugh

“What’s so wrong about dinosaurs?” Tsukishima pouted

_Cute…_

“Nothing! We just didn’t take you for the type, that’s all.” Suga assured Tsukishima

“Tsukki? I just off the phone with Akeiteru-san. I guess you can have your strawberry shortcake since you drank your medicine.” Yamaguchi said, coming into the living room with slices of cake for everyone. Tsukishima’s was slightly bigger, but nobody minded.

Tsukishima’s eyes twinkled once he saw the cake and the team looked in admiration as he scooted a bit off of Kageyama and took the fork and cake and put the cake in his mouth. Tsukishima twirled the fork in his mouth and licked seductively making the team twitch at the sight.

The team ate their cake, never taking their eyes off of the cute Tsukishima in front of them. When Tsukishima finished his cake, he licked the top half of his soft pink lips and bit down on the lower part. 

The team shook their heads almost at the same time making Tsukishima giggle

“What’s so funny?” Kageyama grumbled

“You guys all shook your heads at practically the same time. Is that some kind of thing that you guys practiced that I wasn’t involved in?” Tsukishima asked amused, taking off the blanket he had put on his feet. 

The team, however, looked at each other and their eyes all said one thing.

_Tsukishima’s mine._

"Put it back on, Tsukishima. You're sick." Daichi said, frowning at the blanket that was now on the floor

"No. It's hot." Tsukishima pouted

"That's rich coming from someone wearing the most fluffiest socks I've ever seen. Put it back on" Kageyama grumbled, lifting up Tsukishima head slightly to grab the blanket

"no-no!" Tsukishima whined as Kageyama put the blanket back on him

"You're acting like a kid, Tsukki." Yamaguchi commented, amused at the sight before him

"Hm! I should have kicked you guys out." Tsukishima said, giving up and allowing Kageyama to put the blanket on him

"How would you have gotten to eat your favorite dessert if you did?" Suga asked, smirking

"I never said I would kick out the cake. It hasn't done anything wrong to me as far as I'm concerned."

The whole team laughed.

After washing a few plates and saying their goodbyes to the sick boy, the team walked out of the house. No one said much on their way home. They all had to cross a certain road for them all to get home so they walked together

“Tsukishima was really cute today, wasn’t he?” Suga finally said, stopping in his tracks

“...I think I might like him now.” Kageyama said back

“Me too!” Hinata exclaimed

“May the best person win his heart then.” Daichi said, looking at his teammates. The atmosphere was suddenly… dark? There were only glares that were shot at that moment.

Oh, how much trouble Tsukishima would get into.

**Damn his cold.**


	5. Tie him Up: BokuAkaKuroTsuki SMUT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no Summary. Just smut in this chapter.
> 
> THERE IS NON-CON IN THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER!! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!
> 
> WARNING!! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER :)

“Your eyes are very pretty” Akaashi observed as he leaned closer to Tsukishima. They were in the 3rd gym and Kuroo and Bokuto were finally satisfied with their work. (Really, Akaashi and Tsukishima complained until they gave up and stopped practicing).

“Ah, thank you Akaashi-san. You’re very pretty yourself.” Tsukishima said, parting his lips to lick his top lip after drinking water.

Akaashi’s usual emotionless face curved up into a small smile. 

“Hey Hey Hey! Akaashi’s right, Tsukki! You have really nice eyes! They go with your blonde hair!” Bokuto exclaimed moving into Tsukishima’s personal space to get a closer look

Tsukishima gave a forced smile and moved back a bit. He bumped into Kuroo’s chest in the process. He looked back at Kuroo who’s usual smirk was off and his eyes trailed along Tsukishima’s legs

“Are you looking for something?” Tsukishima asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrow

“You shouldn’t be smug, Tsukishima-kun. You’re not in control here” Akaashi said, both him and Bokuto coming closer to the pair

“Akaashi-san…?” Tsukishima questioned, silently getting scared as he saw how Akaashi smirked and how Bokuto’s expression changed. He tried stepping back, but Kuroo grabbed his wrist

“Wh- What’s going on?” Tsukishima asked. Akaashi and Bokuto were now as close as Kuroo was.

“Don’t worry Tsukki! You’ll feel really good!” Bokuto reassured, but the words made Tsukishima shiver

“What- Ack-” Tsukishima winced when Kuroo’s cold hand went up to his shirt.

“We’ll make you feel good, alright?” Akaashi softly said, kissing Tsukishima’s neck as Tsukishima squirmed 

“No fair! I want to taste Tsukki too!” Bokuto whined, kissing Tsukishima forcefully on the mouth

Tsukishima’s eyes went wide and he moaned into the kiss. Bokuto swallowed the small whines and Kuroo pinched Tsukishima’s nipples.

“Hnghh!!” Tsukishima moaned as the wave of pleasure went straight to his dick. His legs trembled as he tried to move the three bodies off him

They all let go of Tsukishima at the same time and he collapsed to the floor, his legs going limp.

“So you made me practice extra so I wouldn’t be able to fight back?” Tsukishima asked, gasping for breath, looking up at the older males who had now surrounded him

“Tsukki, even if we didn’t make you practice, do you think you would be able to fight us off?” Kuroo asked, bending down to raise Tsukishima’s chin

“We won’t ever know the answer, now will we Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima sneered

“You won’t resist, will you?” Akaashi asked

“What would I need to resist? Are you implying something?” Tsukishima asked

“Cmon now Tsukki! I thought you were smart!” Bokuto said, crouching down next to Kuroo, smiling

“Tie him up then. We can’t have such a pretty first-year leave us now.” Akaashi said, Bokuto and Kuroo complying

“Woah- wait, Akaashi, aren’t you the rational and calm person, here? No seriously, what are you guys trying to do-” Tsukishima said shaking, eyes going wide at Bokuto and Kuroo coming back

“I guess we won’t be able to see your pretty eyes for some time.”

Tsukishima’s world went dark.

Kuroo tied up Tsukishima’s hands and hands took off his glasses and a blindfold was wrapped around his eyes

“Hold on, what is it that you guys are trying to do?” Tsukishima asked, his lips trembling

“You’re so pretty, Tsukishima-Kun” Akaashi whispered into the shell of his ear, making him shiver

Large hands held his chin.

“Open your mouth, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima tried to move his head but the grip on his chin tightened. Slender hands pulled down his shorts and he felt the cold air against his skin, making him gasp. 

Tsukishima felt something large go down his throat as soon as he opened his mouth. He stiffened and gagged as he felt the dick went down his throat.

“Ah- Your mouth is so warm Tsukki” the voice above growled.

Tsukishima’s mouth started to hurt as the owner of the dick moved back and forth into his mouth. He tried to fight back but gave up soon after and moved along with the owner’s movements

“Looks like you’re enjoying this, Tsukki.” Someone else whispered into his ear.

_Akaashi._

“Kuroo did you bring it?” Akaashi asked, moving away from Tsukishima’s ear. Tsukishima tried to look around, but the person using his mouth snapped his head right back in place. 

Tsukihsima moaned at the sudden force and his voice vibrated on the dick in his mouth, making the owner moan as well

“Tsukki- You’re really good at this. Relax your throat more.” 

Tsukishima did as he was told, Relaxing his mouth to allow the male in front of him to fuck his mouth. Tsukishima felt how the dick started to twitch and he moaned at the friction. 

“Tsukki- I’m going to-” the voice said

“Don't spill his cum. Drink it all.” Someone said behind him

A warm liquid soon filled his mouth. The male pulled out of Tsukkishima’s mouth and before could spit it out, Someone grabbed his neck and forced his head up.

“Swallow.” The voice said sternly

Tsukishima’s eyebrows knitted as he complied. It didn’t taste that bad, but it was salty.

“Open your mouth.” 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to reveal that he had swallowed.

“Great job, Tsukki.” The voice said as the hand on his neck became loose and the male peppered his cheeks with kisses

Tsukishima squirmed at the kisses and moaned when he felt something cold on his ass.

“What is tha-” Tsukishima asked, cut off with a high pitched whine as he felt cold long hands circle his entrance

“Okay, I'm going in.” A voice said as two fingers entered him. Tsukishima arched his back and moans spilled out of his mouth as the fingers moved back and forth into him. He wanted to lie down and he guessed that the three guys sensed this, because soon, he was straddled into someone's lap as the fingers turned into three.

“Who will do the honors of taking four-eyes card?” The male he straddled asked, pinching Tsukishima’s nipples as if it was normal. Tsukishima’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as the hands pinched harder.

“I will!” A cheery voice said

“No fair Bokuto! You just face-fucked him!” the male whined

So that was Bokuto…

“You’re right bro, you take it then.” Bokuto said

So the male he was straddling was Kuroo and the one with the fingers in him is Ak-

“HAAH!” Tsukishima saw stars and whined loudly as Akaashi pressed onto his bundle of nerves, pleasure consuming him

“Oh, I found it.” Akaashi said

Tsukishima wiggled and his back arched even more as Akasshi touched the spot continuously with no sign of stopping. Tsukishima chased the fingers as he moved his hips along with the fingers, in search of pleasure.

“You’re rocking your hips, Tsukishima. Do my fingers feel good?” Akaashi asked, pressing onto the spot faster.

“Wait- Ack- Haah! I-I-m going-Haah! Com-” Tsukishima trembled as he tried to use his words

“We haven't even touched your front yet, Tsukki!” Kuroo chuckled as he rubbed the pink nubs. Tsukishima wanted to punch the living daylights out of all three of them at that moment.

“Oh, here Tsukishima!” Bokuto exclaimed. Tsukishima still had the blindfold on so he didn’t understand what Bokuto was giving him. That wasn’t until he felt a hand on his dick.

Tsukishima went into overdrive. With Kuroo touching his nipples and Akaashi using his finger in him, he came onto Bokuto’s hand as soon as Bokuto touched him.

Tsukishima’s head fell onto Kuroo’s shoulder and he gasped heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

“That was so hot.” Kuroo whispered, nibbling onto Tsukishima’s ear. Akaashi pulled his fingers out of Tsukishima. 

“He’s ready for you now, Kuroo san.” Akaashi said plainly

“Great!” Kuroo exclaimed, moving Tsukishima’s hips so that Tsukishima was now on top of him all the way.

“But- But- I just cam-” Tsukishima pleaded, tears soiling the blindfold

“Don't worry Tsukki, it’s going to be alright” Kuroo said, rubbing Tsukishima’s back in comfort. He lowered Tsukishima’s hips. Tsukishima’s hips quaked as he went down on Kuroo’s dick

Tsukishima cried out and gasped for air as he went down even more. He felt too full.

“No- Pull it out-” Tsukishima pleaded

Kuroo moaned at the tightness. “Akaashi fingered you and you’re still this tight, Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima shuddered at the sudden compliment.

Kuroo snapped his hips up and Tsukishima’s back arched in pleasure. His head snapped up and he groaned. His tongue lolled out once again and his saliva went down to his chin. He whined and he felt more tears escape his eyes.

“Tsukishima-Kun, I’m going to borrow your mouth.” Akaashi said, pulling Tsukishima’s head in his direction. Tsukishima struggled to keep his mouth closed but with all the sounds his mouth was producing, Akaashi’s dick easily went into his mouth.

“Mhmmph!” Tsukishima’s sounds were muffled by the dick that had invaded his mouth

“You're really pretty, Tsukki” Kuroo grunted as he plunged deeper into Tsukishima. Akaashi shivered in pleasure at the vibrations and the warm saliva that Tsukishima’s mouth gave

“He’s really good with his mouth right, Akaashi?” Bokuto smiled, his breath tickling Tsukishima’s nape

When did he get behind me?

Bokuto’s mouth startled Tsukishima as it latched onto his neck and he sucked every part his mouth could reach. Tsukishima already knew he would leave a lot of marks on his pale skin. 

“You taste sweet, Tsukki.” Bokuto mumbled into his neck, coming up to nibble his ear. His hands went up to flick the hard nipples. Kuroo’s hands were now firmly on Tsukishima’s hips as they both rocked together.

Tsukishima gagged on Akaashi dick as it went deeper into his throat. He started to pull back slightly, but Akaashi saw this action and grabbed his hair. With his hands tied to his back, he couldn’t push away so he gave up.

Tsukishima was overstimulated and Bokuto made the situation worse when he started jerking off Tsukishima, making him clench down hard on Kuroo’s dick and Kuroo moaned loudly. His brain short-circuited as he came onto Kuroo. 

Tsukishima’s voice became loud and the vibrations made Akaashi cum without warning into Tsukishima’s mouth. Kuroo followed soon after, filling up Tsukishima’s hole.

Kuroo lifted Tsukishima off him, and Tsukshima jolted at the feeling of cum leaving his ass.

Bokuto removed the rope on his arms and Akaashi took off the blindfold, making Tsukshima squint at the newfound light in his eyes

The blindfold was soaked with his tears, and his eyes showed signs of tiredness, but they were so round and glassy.

The three males blushed at the sight of his eyes and decided to do only one more round.

_Tsukishima could take it… right?_

Two rounds turned into four until they were satisfied with today’s fill of Tsukishima Kei.

There was cum leaking out of Tsukishima and his clothes were now scattered around the small space. His hair was messy and hickeys and bite marks were scattered all over him. His eyes looked hazed and the red marks and bite marks made his skin look paler than it actually was. His limbs were on the floor, and he showed no signs of getting up

They took the opportunity to clean him up. Once they did, Tsukishima finally spoke up.

“Fuck you. All three of you.”

“Oh, does that mean we can go for another round?”

“That’s not what he meant, Bokuto-san.”


	6. Guess the team PART 2: Sakusa x Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Sakusa guessed the school right. Tsukishima already knows how.
> 
> THIS WAS REQUESTED SO I HAD TO MAKE IT!!
> 
> I take requests, so don't be afraid to request anything :)

On the second day of nationals, Sakusa is leaning on the same wall, in the same corner. However, unlike last time, he’s looking at the crowd, searching.

Why?

To find Tsukishima Kei, of course. The blonde had given him 2 days to guess his team name in exchange for a number.

No, the blonde promised his number and something more. Sakusa couldn’t wait to find out what that ‘something’ maybe.

His first night at the hotel was horrible. Well, not really. There’s nothing wrong with thinking about Tsukishima, even if it prevents you from sleeping your needed hours of sleep. Especially if you’re thinking about his lips, his legs, him screaming your name, him without glasses-

Well, it might be horrible if you have an actual game at Nationals the next day. That’s beside the point though.

_Karasuno. Karasuno. Karasuno._

Kageyama had told him yesterday what school he belongs to. Now, Sakusa hadn’t thought that anyone could block Wakatoshi’s spike, but after looking into Tsukishima’s golden observant eyes, he thought differently.

No, it still didn’t make sense. Tsukishima was tall, yes, but he looked- he was skinny and had fat in all the right places. Sakusa knows damn well he has fat in all the right places, he checked out Tsukishima way too many times yesterday. 

When Tsukishima was turned around, it was looking at the back of his head, looking at his hips, down to his legs, and then back to his ass. Then the cycle went back to square one. Every inspection of the blonde’s body made him want to come closer and closer.

\-------------------------------------------

When Tsukishima had gone over to Bokuto yesterday, Kuroo was there too. They both put one hand around his shoulder and asked him questions as Tsukishima looked at Akaashi, pleading for help. 

Akaashi was quite amused, so no, he didn’t of course.

“Hey Hey Hey, Tsukki, how do you know Sakusa?” Bokuto questioned, in the lowest voice the 3 males had ever heard him been

“I didn’t know you could talk in such a low voice, Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes

“Hey now, Tsukki! We’re trying to ask you questions! Don't flip the script!” Kuroo scolded

“What exactly are you guys trying to pry out of the poor first-year?” Akaashi asked, his lips in a fond smile

“Whether or not Sakusa is his boyfriend!” Bokuto whispered

“Are you guys my parents?” Tsukishima frowned

“Yes!” Kuroo and Bokuto both said, removing their hand off Tsukishima was crossing their arms as they tried to put on the most serious faces they could muster up.

“As your parents, we cannot let you date anyone.” Kuroo said, Bokuto nodding in agreement. Akaashi stifled a laugh as Tsukishima frowned at him

“We’re not even dating. I just met him.” Tsukishima said

“What? How could he not like you! You got all the good genes from us, you know?” Kuroo grumbled, Bokuto nodding in agreement once again, adding his own little comments to the situation.

“So you guys want Sakusa-san to like Tsukishima but they can’t date?” Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow

“That’s right!” Bokuto and Kuroo said at the same time.

“Tsuki can’t date until he’s our age.” Bokuto said

“Wait, that would mean he only has less than 2 years left.” Kuroo said, counting with his fingers

“Oops, I forgot we’re not that older than Tsukki” Bokuto frowned

“We can change the age he’s allowed to date though, we’re his parents after all.” Kuroo smirked

“You’re so smart bro” Bokuto said, high-fiving Kuroo.

“God, you’re both idiots.” Tsukishima mumbled

“Hey! Don't say that to your parents!” Bokuto said, Kuroo nodding along

“Wait who’s the mom and who’s the dad?” Kuroo asked as they both looked confused for a split second 

“You’re the mom.” 

“No, you're the mom!”

“Stop copying me!”

“Stop!”

“Stop!”

“Bro… This is cool.”

“Wait, why did we both say that?!?”

Akaashi and Tsukishima laughed at the two boys who were both trying to stop saying the same things

As the two boys continued to fight, Akaashi tapped Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Do you find him attractive?” Akaashi asked

“I do.” 

“Did you guys exchange contacts?”

“Not yet. We might not even at all. It depends on him.” Tsukishima smirked

Akaashi smiled. “Shall we pry them off each other now?”

“Of course, I can’t have my parents fighting in public.”

\------------------------------------------------------

Sakusa was still looking around the area in search of a tall blonde. His efforts of looking around were soon cut short as he saw a tall blonde talking with a shorter male with gray hair and eyes. Another male with green hair and freckles was also talking while a small orange-haired male jumped up and down next to them. Tsukishima looked somewhat happy but he rolled his eyes when the orange-haired male talked to him. 

_Go talk to him._

Sakusa internally cursed at the blonde for being so... captivating. Sakusa took a step and immediately brought it back.

Under no circumstances would he go over there. He would have to go near people to do so. 

Sakusa sighed. Clearly, Tsukishima wasn’t going to stop talking anytime soon. Sakusa fidgeted as he weighed the pros and cons.

Tsukishima turned around and he saw Sakusa. The blonde smirked and waved to Sakusa, however, he did not move from where he was at. He just turned back around to continue talking. The green-haired male looked behind them to see who he was waving to and once he saw Sakusa, he nudged Tsukishima and said something with a frown while Tsukishima laughed. 

Sakusa clicked his tongue in annoyance. I guess there was no other way for him to talk to Tsukishima.

“He won’t go over to you.” A voice said. A man with dark blue hair with the same colored eyes said to him. Bokuto’s setter.

“I don’t know what you're talking about. Shouldn’t you be trying to find Bokuto-san before he starts yelling again?” Sakusa asked, frowning

“Maybe I should go to Bokuto-san. But you should do the same with Tsukishima.” Akaashi said.

“Do you know him?” Sakusa asked the setter.

“.....We’re good friends. Well, I know him enough to tell you that he’s stubborn. If you want him to come to you, you’ll be waiting forever.” Akaashi smiled as he walked away. Before he could get out of ear range, he turned back to Sakusa

“I’m not exaggerating, Sakusa-san. You’ll be waiting forever.”

_Great. Now he really doesn’t have a choice._

\-------------------------

Sakusa walked through the crowd, his eyebrows furrowing each time someone came closer. He saw at the corner of his eye how his team looked at him as if he had seen a ghost.

When Sakusa came closer to Tsukishima, the green-haired male tapped his shoulder and Tsukishima turned around with an amused expression as he saw Sakusa come closer. The gray-haired male turned around as well and he raised his eyebrow at Sakusa 

“H-hi” Sakusa said as he reached Tsukishima, internally dying for stuttering.

“Hey.” Tsukishima said, smiling. “Do you need something?”

Sakusa clicked his tongue and Tsukishima stifled his laughter with his hand.

“Tsukki, don’t be mean. Take him with you.” the green-haired male said, lightly pushing Tsukishima forward

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Mhm, I’ll say sorry later, go on then.” Yamaguchi said, pulling the gray-haired male and the orange-haired male in another direction

“Wait- Yamaguchi, who’s that?” the gray-haired male whispered

“Shhhh, I’ll tell you later” Yamaguchi whispered

“Do you have a mask for me?” Tsukishima asked, Sakusa getting startled but then he soon nodded and he pulled out a dark blue mask and handed it to the taller male.

“Did you sleep well?” Tsukishima asked

“No.” Sakusa answered honestly. Tsukishima raised his eyebrow and asked why

“It’s not every day you meet a cute blonde. I couldn’t stop thinking about him.” Sakusa said,

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and he blinked with those stupidly large golden eyes. His lashes were blonde as well and they were very long.

“You met another blonde other than me yesterday?” Tsukishima said

Sakusa rolled his eyes and Tsukishima laughed

“Sorry, Sorry, I like teasing you.” Tsukishima said, making Sakusa’s heart flutter

There was a comfortable silence between the two until Sakusa spoke again

“Karasuno.” 

“What about it? Isn’t that the school nicknamed ‘The Clipped Crows’?”

“Their wings clearly haven’t been clipped if you’re going there, Mr. Blocked Ushijima’s Spike” Sakusa countered

Tsukishima stayed silent. 

“Kageyama told you.” Tsukishima said

“Why do you say that?” Sakusa asked

“Are you saying I’m wrong?” Tsukishima asked, raising an eyebrow

“You’re not.” Sakusa admitted

“I’m never wrong, you didn’t have to respond back to that question.” Tsukishima stated

“How humble of you.” Sakusa sarcastically said, Tsukishima smiling

“You still haven't put your mask on.” Sakusa pointed out.

Tsukishima looked at the mask in his hand and gave it back. 

“I think you need it more. Let’s talk soon, okay?” The blonde said, handing the mask over.

It all happened so quickly. One moment, Sakusa’s mask is on, and the next it’s being pulled down and a pair of warm lips press onto his cheek.

Sakusa looked at the blonde startled and he noticed the blush on Tsukishima’s face. 

“God, you’re cute.” Sakusa swore under his breath, making Tsukishima blush even harder.

“D-Don't regret making me give you that mask.” Tsukishima stuttered. He left in a dash and his green-haired friend wiggled his eyebrows

Sakusa looked back down at the mask. There was a note inside on of the creases.

**XXX-XXX-XXXX**

_When I said ‘Let’s talk later', I actually meant ‘Let’s go on a date later.”_

_Tsukishima Kei._

Sakusa was very happy with the additional thing that came with Tsukishima’s number.


	7. 'the room' : Tsukishima x Training Camp Schools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima goes to get extra volleyballs. Things get weird when he goes into the wrong room.
> 
> So basically what I mean by the title is Tsukishima x Nekoma, Fukurodani, and all the other teams from the training camp :). Nekoma and Fukurodani will be the main schools however since I don't know much about the others
> 
> My sister gave me this idea and I had to write it, lol.

**Wait, before you start reading, no there isn’t any smut in this, it actually gets weird. Also, if you don't like mentions of stalking and things of that nature, I suggest that you read something else :)**

It was the end of day. Karasuno had been invited to another training camp with Nekoma, Fukurodani and other powerhouse schools. They had just finished their 3rd day of training camp and it was now time for dinner.

Since most of the players wanted to play independent practice before really going to eat and bed, the kitchen was open until late at night. 

“Tsukishima, can you go get more volleyballs for those who want to play independently?” Coach Ukai hollered and he pointed to one of the storage rooms. 

Tsukishima grumbled as he made his way to the storage room. He didn’t even know where the volleyballs were. He wasn’t even going to play after this, why did he have to go get them? Why couldn’t someone else do it like Yamaguchi or another member from another team? They were more familiar with this place than Karasuno anyways.

Tsukishima opened the storage room, the room closing behind him. He didn’t even know if this was the right storage room, there were others next to this one.

Tsukishima turned on the light and began to look around the room in search of volleyballs.

No volleyballs insight. There were only a few mops and… candles? Why would they need candles in a storage room?

_Now that I think about it…. This room looks a little too clean to even be considered a storage room._

There’s no way this was a storage room controlled and used by the boys at this training camp. Tsukishima had seen with his own eyes how those slobs ate, and he shuddered at the thought of most of their schoolwork and notes. 

So why was this storage room so clean? The floor looked as if it was cleaned weekly and the walls were painted a nice light green. 

Oh, there was something else that was weird about this room. There were chairs. 

Now, yes, the coaches did sit in chairs sometimes but they were borrowed from classrooms and it’s not like they even needed chairs most of the time, there were benches were the coaches and managers could sit.

Tsukishima decided not to look into things he didn’t even care about. There was a closet right next to Tsukishima.

_Oh, the volleyballs must be in here. Let’s get out of here quickly._

There was definitely no volleyballs in the closet.

“Is that-” tsukishima stared at the inside of the closet in horror.

The sides of the closet was filled with photos of him. Tsukishima blocking, Tsukishima drinking from his water bottle, Tsukishima sleeping, Tsukisihima taking a bite from his food.

_They were all photos of him from that exact training camp._

His name was plastered in between his photos and stickers of dinosaurs to make some sort of collage. 

There was a piece of strawberry shortcake on one of the stands. A strawberry shortcake from his favorite store, the exact same way he liked the strawberries on top and everything.

“Is that my jersey?” Tsukishima whispered

Someone had made an exact copy of his Karasuno uniform, Tsukishima reached out to touch it. Exactly like his. There was even the number 11 and Tsukishima on the back.

Tsukishima started to breathe heavily as he saw papers. Sloppy handwriting wrote down almost everything about him. 

There are different people in this... Tsukishima thought, looking at how the fonts changed.

They wrote down his height, his music interests, the type of glasses he wore, his shoe size, and so many other things

"How do they know this?" Tsukishima said, looking around disgusted. There were even journal entries about the things he did daily around the camp.

If Tsukishima didn’t like this training camp the first time Karasuno came here, he sure as hell had a reason now. The journal entries were from the first time Karasuno had been invited.

Tsukishima gathered back his senses and put back everything he had touched and quickly left the room. He closed the door.

“Tsukishima! Where are those volleyballs?” Ukai asked

“I-it’s not in that room.” Tsukishima said, taking several steps away from the door.

Little did he know there were eyes that saw him come out the room.

“Kenma? Are you going to actually eat?” Kuroo smiled, looking at how his friend had finally joined the Nekoma table at breakfast.

Kenma sat down. The team looked at him with confusion. Normally, if Kema even came to breakfast, he would play on his switch until Kuroo brought him food and forcefully took his Switch. 

Today, Kenma had his Switch in his pocket.

“Yesterday… Someone went into ‘the room’” Kenma said, Nekoma’s team members getting even more confused

“Why does that bother you, Kenma? We made that room with all of the teams here.” Kuroo said, Nekoma nodding in agreement.

“Do you mean… someone from Karasuno?” Yaku asked, Nekoma’s eyes widening as Kenma nodded yes

“Oh shit, we have to tell the other teams.” Kuroo yelped

“Who was it? Lev asked

“The goddess himself.” Kenma replied, frowning

Nekoma gaped at the young boy in shock. They then looked over to the blonde at the Karasuno table who was eating but their cat-likes eyes saw that something was wrong with him.

“We have to have a meeting. I’ll inform Bokuto.” Kuroo said seriously

“The only reason why we even tried to convince the coaches to let Karasuno join us is because we saw Tsukishima at our first practice match. We can’t let him leave.” Kenma said seriously.

Kuroo looked to Bokuto and Akkashi and signaled them to come over. 

“Kuroo bro! What’s up-” 

“Tsukishima found out. He went into ‘the room’ yesterday.” Kuroo said.

Bokuto’s cheery face immediately turned to worry and shock. Akaashi’s head whipped around to look at Tsukishima.

“How do you know?” bokuto whispered

“That doesn’t matter, Bokuto-san. I saw that he wasn’t looking his best this morning, I guess this explains why. We should tell the others and then confront him.” Akaashi said, his eyes still glued on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima shivered as they went onto the court. He felt so many eyes on him.

_Today won’t be fun._ Tsukishima concluded.

He was right.


	8. The door left opened: Kenma x Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, the user ‘tsukkiharemgustoko’ gave me this idea so credits to her. I kinda switched up the initial story but it’s still based on her idea.
> 
> I'm sorry that I haven't posted in six days, I still have schoolwork I need to prioritize first. I really like doing schoolwork and studying and I got caught up in it, I'll try to post weekly.
> 
> ANYWAYS, I FOUND OUT THAT SAKUSA'S BIRTHDAY IS MARCH 20th AND MINE IS MARCH 21st, CAN I PLEASE GET A HEART IN THE COMMENTS!?!?!

_Tsukishima has been acting weird lately._

Not that Tsukishima is the most normal person at Karasuno, really none of them are ‘normal’ because there’s no such thing. 

He’s been acting out of his normal nature. When did this start, exactly? Ever since their first training camp with the powerhouse schools, to be exact. 

Tsukishima usually was on his phone, to play music. He didn’t even play music near the team usually. But now, he was on his phone anytime he got the chance. Every break they would get, Tsukishima was texting and typing on his phone.

Yamaguchi was literally his only friend, so it was weird seeing him type to someone other than him. It had first caught Suga’s attention, and he nudged Daichi and looked at tsukishima, making Dachi look at him as well. 

“Are we going to say anything?” Suga asked the captain.

“It’s not really affecting his practice…” Daichi shrugged

“Aren’t you curious, though?” Suga asked, looking back at the captain, their eyes locking.

“I am. Let’s just wait and see what happens, okay?” Daichi said, patting Suga’s back and yelling at the team to continue practice.

Tsukishima had also been smiling more often. Smiling every time he got a text to be exact. His eyes would light up every time he got a notification. 

Tsukishima was smiling. Not even just on his phone. Instead of telling Yamaguchi to shut up, he would smile at Yamaguchi’s comments. Even Hinata’s stupid remarks he would usually scold or taunt, he would smile at the orange-haired male.

To be honest, it was freaking the team out. The only time they had seen a smile on Tskishima’s lips was when Hinata smacked Kageyama on the head with a volleyball. But even then, it was a smile at someone’s expense.

His smile was kind, despite his usual demeanor. It was the kind of smile that brung fuzziness and warmth into your heart. The only weird thing about his smile was the fact that there was one on his face in the first place.

Also, for some weird reason, Tsukishima had been letting Hinata’s small comments that would usually tick him off the slide. He had almost been… nicer to Hinata?

The first time it happened, Hinata had managed to receive a ball without using his face in practice and Nishinoya and Tanaka were cheering him on, even Kageyama. Tsukishima- being on the same side of the net, came over. 

Hinata looked scared and Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at him suspiciously. Tsukishima then- patted Hinata on the head and went back to his position. 

Hinata just stood in place as Noya and Tanaka cooed at Tsukishima for being such a softie. Suga and Daichi just looked at Tsukishima as if he had just killed someone. Kageyama and Yamaguchi just blinked with wide eyes.

“Maybe he got a girlfriend?” Tanaka said as they packed up their materials on Friday. It was the afternoon, and they had just finished practice for the week. 

Tsukishima had already told the coach that he wouldn’t be going to practice, he had to be somewhere. The coach had asked where he was going, and Tsukishima replied by saying that he was taking the train to Tokyo with his brother.

“No way! Stingyshima?” Hinata yelled, getting bonked on the head by Kageyama

“Shut up Boke! You're too loud. Plus, he hasn’t been acting Stingy lately.” Kageyama whispered

“That’s true, he’s been smiling lately.” Daichi added

“His smiles are so warm and cute!” Suga said, smiling

“They feel like warm cookies.” Hinata said, Suga nodding in agreement

“The question is why he’s been smiling.” Noya said, Tanaka, nodding along as if he was an intellect.

“Maybe he really did get a girlfriend during training camp.” Asahi said

“You mean a boyfriend” Yamaguchi stated, the whole team looking at him in shock

“STINGYSHIMA’S GAY?” Hinata screeched, Kageyama slapping him on the head again

“You guys didn’t know? I thought it was obvious.” Yamaguchi shrugged

“Exactly how were we supposed to know? Tsukishima isn’t the buddy-buddy type.” Suga frowned

“He is though. Maybe it’s the Nekoma Captain? They seemed close.” Yamaguchi suggested

“No, Kuroo is in a relationship with the Captain of Fukurodani and the setter.” Daichi said

“Then who else?” Hinata asked

“Tsukishima wasn’t exactly close with anyone during the barbeque either.” Daichi frowned

“He was playing a game with Nekoma’s setter during the barbeque, but they stopped when I came over. They looked like they were having fun-” Yamaguchi explained, but he was cut off as Hinata remembered something.

“Oh, Kenma! I was going to go to his place tomorrow as a surprise!” 

“Didn’t Tsukishima also go to Tokyo today?” Asahi said

“Tsukki said that he would be there until Sunday morning.” Yamaguchi replied

“Try calling him.” Kageyama suggested

“He’s always on his phone now, he’ll most likely see it” Daichi reasoned

Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and tried calling Tsukishima. No response. 

“Try again?” Hinata suggested. Yamaguchi tried calling multiple times but each time, Tsukishima never responded. He didn't even recline the call.

“Should we be worried?” Asahi asked nervously.

“Tsukki usually at least declines the calls, he isn't responding at all.” Yamaguchi said frowning.

“He said he was going with his brother, right? Maybe they're just having fun.” Daichi said comfortingly

“Maybe you might see him, Hinata.” Suga smiled, trying to ease the worry spreading across the gym

Sugawara was right.

Hinata stopped in front of Kenma’s house. He had been there a few times, Kenma had invited him.

It was always fun visiting Kenma, he always had apple pie in his fridge. Kenma also taught him how to play some games.

His house was pretty large. When Hinata rang the doorbell, no one responded. 

Hinata got confused for a second. Kenma’s mom was usually there all the time and Kenma never went out unless he was forced to. 

Hinata rang the doorbell again but saw that the house door was open. Hinata’s eyes widened as he ran into the house, only imagining the worse. He searched for the two who were supposed to be in the house, only to find no one at all.

Then he heard it.

“Nghh! Mo-more!” A voice wailed from Kenma’s room

Hinata scrunched his face in confusion. So Kenma was home? Why didn’t he answer the door? And whose voice was that?

“Be quiet, the neighbors might hear you, slut. You really came all the way from Myagi to be touched by me, it would be such a shame if we were interrupted.” A voice growled as another person moaned

Hinata blushed at the voice. It sounded like…. Kenma? Hinata knew that he had a lot of games, but he didn’t expect Kenma to have that kind of game. 

How did the game even know the place Myagi? Was it a game where you put that kind of information in?

Hinata quietly tiptoed to his room, where the moans became even louder as he came closer.

“Ah- you’re really good at using your mouth. But it’s to be expected from a whore like you, yeah? You’re all dolled up and you look so pretty gagging on me.” Kenma said, a louder whimper following

“P-please I-I want” A voice pleaded

Hinata’s eyes went wide as he recognized the familiar voice. He peeked into the room and it was confirmed. 

Tsukishima, all wrapped in red lingerie, was in between Kenma’s legs and he was sucking Kenma off. His eyes looked desperate and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. 

Kenma’s hands were in the blonde locks, pushing the blonde’s head down making lewd noises as the blonde middle blocker went up and down on the setter's dick.

Hinata stared in shock and he immediately tiptoed out of the house. He went on his phone and texted Sugawara what he had found out. 

Hinata was definitely going to tell Kenma he was coming over next time.

To say the least, it was really embarrassing for Tsukishima to tell the team he had been dating the setter since training camp. 

_Extra:_

“What do you want? Use your words.” Kenma said, unimpressed at the lack of words the blonde was using. When Tsukishima whined, Kenma yanked his hair, making Tsukishima yelp. 

Kenma held his hair so that they locked eyes.

“What is it that you want, slut. I don’t have all day.” 

“You-your dick! I-I want it in me, p-please Kenma!” Tsukishima stuttered, pleasure taking over him.

“Up. If you want it, you’ll ride it. You didn’t use your words, so you’ll do all the work this time.”

Tsukishima immediately scrambled to his feet, hopping on top of the older male. The bottom half of his lingerie piece was long gone and he was already sinking down on Kenma.

Kenma might look weak, but his dick was long. Tsukishima tried going down slowly but Kenma got impatient and grabbed Tsukishima’s hips

Tsukishima flinched and his back arched as he was forcefully pushed down. A string of moans came out of his mouth as his prostate was slammed into. It took all of Tsukishima’s power to not come, knowing he would get punished by Kenma if he did without his permission.

“Haah! Ke-Kenma!”

Tsukishima arms limp and he wrapped his hands around Kenma’s neck for support. Kenma rubbed his back, trying to get Tsukki to get his breathing under control. 

“It’s okay, you can start when you’re ready.” Kenma soothed

After a few seconds, Tsukishima started to go up. Kenma hissed at the tightness as Tsukishima came back down. 

Sounds of skin slapping, whines, and grunts filled the room as Tsukishima went faster

“K-Kenma, Nghh! Pl-- I’m- Haah! I want to-” Tsukishima cried, tears welling up in his eyes. Kenma understood and he took control. He snapped his hips up Tsukishima wailed as his spot was hit over and over. Kenma took Tsukishima’s dick into his hand, and he blocked the tip, making Tsukishima’s tears overflow

“You’ll cum when I tell you.” Kenma snapped, as Tsukishima’s eyes went blurry from the tears. He moved his hips in sync with Kenma’s thrusts and his mind went blank each time Kenma hit his spot.

“Ken- Master! Please! Ack- Haah!” Tsukishima said, crying as he pleaded to Kenma to let him cum

Kenma let go and thrust one more good time Before Tsukishima saw stars as he came.

Kenma still wasn't finished, and he switched their positions so that the tall male was now under him as he chased his orgasm

Tsukishima yelped and he clawed at the sheets as Kenma pounded into him, the overstimulation being too much for him. 

Kenma came shortly after, not bothering to pull out as he filled the blonde up. He pulled out and looked at the blonde.

He gave a small smile which was retired to him. They kissed and covered themselves in the bed.

“Nap, Cleanup, and then Apple Pie?” Kenma offered

“Replace the Apple Pie with Strawberry Shortcake, Babe.” Tsukishima groaned

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, credits go to the user 'tsukkiharemgustoko' for giving me this idea, I literally saw it and started writing it as soon as I saw her comment. I had to take a nap and eat before I could post it though, lol.
> 
> See you soon! Please give a kudos and comment on my fanfictions, I always love replying and hearing what you have to say!
> 
> Also, if you gave me a suggestion on a Tsukishima pair, please do not fret, I will make them soon :)


	9. No Glasses: Suga x Tsukki (platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara wonders what his baby crow would look like without glasses.
> 
> Yamaguchi will have a hard time because of it ❤️

Tsukishima is attractive. It was pretty much confirmed the first time the team saw him.

When Tsukishima came into the gym with Yamaguchi, the light made his hair shine and his eyes were almost glowing. 

Tsukishima had long hair like Asahi, but he usually kept it out and not in a bun. It didn’t affect his volleyball skills, so the coach let him do just that.

Tsukishima might have been the tallest first year, but he was the skinniest too. The blonde had very long thin legs that looked very pretty. They were pale and they looked so smooth. 

Tsukishima’s face was also a sight to see. His thin lips were pink and his eyelashes were very long. His teeth were white and they looked as if Tsukishima has never eaten a day in his life. His skin was also free of any impurities, it was all clear and smooth. 

His eyes were hidden behind his glasses, but they shone very brightly whenever they hit the moonlight. 

How did the team know that?

It helps when you have to leave for a training camp early in the morning. 

Tsukishima was very wide and awake that day, making the team assume that he was already awake at that time usually. The moon his eyes sparkle. He had his headphones in, for the most part, so he didn’t speak with anyone. 

He actually looked very serene and peaceful that early morning. Like He didn’t have a care in the world. He looked like the world actually revolved around him.

Maybe at that moment, it did.

So in conclusion, one of the most attractive boys the second, third, and even first years had ever seen. 

He may have been very salty towards his team, but whenever they got mad at him, they immediately forgot their comeback when Tsukishima’s eyes locked with theirs.

He was like some sort of goddess, using his power of beauty to get what he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Yamaguchi had always stuck next to Tsukishima, so he knew better than almost anyone that Tsukishima was pretty. Yamaguchi was always asked after school whether or not Tsukishima was available, boys asking him more often than girls.

The team had concluded that despite his pretty features, Tsukishima was dangerous. His eyes bored into you, inspecting every single part of you, figuring out how you tick. His movements in volleyball made you want to grab him by the neck and bring him down but his looks made you refrain. 

Even when he moved in general, his hips would always sway so seductively, and he would put a hand on his hip and his head would cock to the side, and his eyebrow would raise. That was a show stopper.

_A triple threat._

Suga had noticed that even though he would piss off most of the team, they would always end up blushing at the end of their arguments with Tsukishima. 

Suga remembers when the first time Tsukishima laughed when Hinata hit Kageyama on the head, it was practically in everyone’s head for the rest of the week. 

In fact, Tsukishima’s laugh might have been the reason why Kageyama didn’t kill Hinata that day.

The gray-haired male made a conclusion. Tsukishima has many talents and smarts. He’s good in school, volleyball, and he knows how to use his looks.

What Suga didn’t understand is why Tsukishima wore glasses all the time.

Tsukishima used his eyes to provoke people way too much. Wouldn’t it be more effective without the glasses in his way? That way, his eyes would shine all the time, not just in the moonlight. 

Well, even in the sunlight his eyes shone, but that’s not the point.

Plus, wouldn’t it be easier to wear contacts? He was always pushing up his glasses and he was always cleaning them during breaks. Even the long hair that he never put up was easier to deal with when he was playing.

So, after school on Friday, Sugawara did what all good moms do when they see their children in trouble. 

“.....Contacts?” tsukishima said confused, looking at the box Sugawara handed him early Monday morning at practice

“Yeah! You’re always pushing up your glasses so I thought wearing contacts would be easier for you.” Suga replied with a smile

Tsukishima frowned but he took the contacts with thanks. He left the gym to go put them on. 

“Where did Tsukishima go?” Daichi asked Suga

“Oh, he’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Tsukki! Where are your glasses?” Yamaguchi asked when Tsukishima came back into the gym

Holy- Tsukishima was gorgeous.

His eyes usually looked very small behind his glasses but without them, they were round and glassy. 

They hadn’t noticed it, but Tsukishima’s hair was finally in a high ponytail. He had curly strands of hair coming out from the sides and it looked so cute. 

“Ah! You look even more pretty now!” Suga said, coming closer to Tsukishima with a smile. He noticed that one strand of hair was less curly so he twirled it with his finger. 

Tsukishima blushed at the sudden contact with the third year. He averted his eyes from Suga’s eyes.

I guess the goddess gets flustered too. Suga chuckled to himself

“Thank you. I guess this is a step up from glasses.” Tsukishima mumbled, making Suga look at him fondly.

“Now you won’t have to push up your glasses all the time, Saltyshima!” Hinata exclaimed, hiding behind Tanaka when Tsukishima glared at him.

Tsukishima sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked away from Suga and headed for his backpack to put back his glasses.

His nose wrinkled and he let his hair down, feeling more comfortable with the long locks touching his shoulders.

Kageyama, Asahi, and the second years looked at evident blushes on their faces. Daichi stared at Tsukishima with a smile on his face. 

Yamaguchi sighed.

_I guess I’ll have more people confessing to him, huh?_

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked the freckled boy

"Oh! Nothing, let's get back to practice, yeah?"

"....Can we talk about Tsukishima after practice? You and me?" Kageyama whispered to Yamaguchi

_Oh great, now the volleyball team is joining in on it too._

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for tuning in. 
> 
> I love you.
> 
> -the schoolhouse of stationery


End file.
